facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
M5 Schwarzkopf Main Battle Tank
NOTICE: Yes i am very aware there is a tank called Schwarzkopf in Tom Clancy's EndWar which i have played, and personally ive always wanted to name a tank after the General. History Early Development As early as 2044, the Tarakian Army issued a MIL-DTL request to various companies to develop a new Main Battle Tank for the Tarakian Army, the Army outlined a set of requirements for the companies that would be developing the new Tank, while not a big list, it still contained a couple dozen requirements. *'MIL-DTL, Detail Specification Requirement' **Must be compatible with MIL-STD-4224 Ammunition **Hydrogen Hybrid Turbine or Engine **Hydrogen Turbine **Increased Speed **Increased Range **TMVAR of Level IX **Revised Armor Package **Increased IED Protection **MLC-60 **120mm Lightweight/Low Recoil ETC Smoothbore Main Gun **Common Hull **MIL-STD-1773 Data Bus **Abrams Advanced Fire Control System and Fire Control Suite Integration **SPECTRE System Integration **Joysticks for Drivers Compartment **LED Multifunction Displays for Crew and Drivers Compartment With the requirements set forth, many companies began to design their Main Battle Tank. Current Development In November 2044, General Dynamics Land Systems was awarded a 24 month contract to continue technology development in the Next Generation Main Battle Tank Program. In late June 2045, General Dynamics Land Systems delivered the first four of ten operational XM5 Main Battle Tanks to the Tarakian Army. On August 25, 2045, the GDLS XM5 Main Battle Tank was selected as the winner of the engineering and manufacturing Development(EMD) phase of the program. General Dynamics Land Systems was awarded a 22 month contract to produce 20 prototype XM5 Main Battle Tanks in 27 months for evaluation. The GDLS XM5 underwent a design understanding review from October 13-16 2045. The government design review assed all elements of the design and confirmed its overall maturity and requirements compliance. GDLS used a Improved-Production Model Demonstrator. On December 5, 2045, GDLS demonstrated the ability of their XM5 Main Battle Tank to fire MIL-STD-4224 Ammunition from the Electrothermal-Chemical Tank Gun using what is known as FLARE.(more to come later) Variants and Upgrades *'XM5:' Experimental Model. 10 Test beds developed with the Indra Systems XM360E1 L/55 120mm ETC Smoothbore Maingun, Allison 12V833 Diesel Engine and Diehl 570P3 Tracks. And 10 additional test beds developed with the Rheinmetall M256A3LW L/55 120mm Smoothbore, Honeywell LV-300-6D Hydrogen Turbine and Diehl 570P3 Tracks. *'M5:' First Production Model. First production M5, officially designated Schwarzkopf. Armed with the Indra Systems M360E1 120mm L55 ETC Smoothbore Maingun. *'M5-IP:' Improved Production. M5 Schwarzkopf tanks built with the Honeywell LV-300-6D Hydrogen Turbine. *'M5A1:' Second Production Model. Second Production M5, Improved armor package, new pressurized NBC System, equipped with the Iron Dagger 20mm Stacked Projectile Defensive Weapon. *'M5A2:' Third Production Model. Third Production M5, probably the most comprehensive upgrade to the M5 Schwarzkopf. Upgrades include SEP(Systems Enhancement Package) V5, SIM(Schwarzkopf Integrated Management) V4, TUSK(Tank Urban Survival Kit) III which equips the M5A2 with the new M20 'Knife' SLERA(Self Limiting Explosive Reactive Armor) on the sideskirts and M33 'Shield' SLERA on the Side of the turret, Slat Rear Protection Kit over Turbine exhaust and AN/VLQ-6A Quick Kill II Hardkill/Softkill Active Protection System. *'M5A3:' Fourth Production Model. One of the unique M5 Schwarzkopf Tanks, Developed in response to the lose of several M5A2 Tanks to T-99 Tanks, the M5A3 Schwarzkopf is armed with the Rheinmetall M366 L/58 140mm ETC Smoothbore Maingun to counter the T-99 tanks and their 152mm Smoothbore. As the standard turret could accept the larger gun, a small bit of redesigning was done primarily in the mounting/mantlet area, and adding in the new M92 Autoloader with a specially designed rack to carry unitary 140mm ammunition in a lengthened bustle, this configuration is similar to the M1A1-140 proposal in the late 80's. A unique feature with the ammunition storage is the automatic shuffling of rounds in a rotation that is horizontal. The ammunition storage allows for 34 unitary 140mm rounds. A RWS mounted M246 20mm Chaingun is used in place of the M3HB 15.5mm Heavy Machine Gun. Category:Tarakia